prodigalsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Family Friend
Synopsis As the NYPD digs into the “Junkyard Killer” case, Malcolm realizes the main suspect may have had a connection to his father. As news regarding this serial killer spreads, Ainsley itches to be the first one on the case, while Jessica panics, fearing she may never be able to leave the past behind. Plot The telephone that had been ringing in Martin's office, and through a series of flashbacks showing to be his study since Malcolm was a child. It was the last seen before Jessica had the entire room sealed off with cement 20 years ago. Prior to that happening, no one had unplugged it and the phone bill was continuly paid. Once Malcolm was able to break through the cement he finally was able to answer the phone, while his mother watched from what used to be the doorway. He had a conversation with a man named Paul Lazar, who insisted Malcolm stop interrupting his work. Malcolm immediately put his FBI profiling techniques to use and slowly began pulling information out of [[Ainsley Whitly|Ainsley] was still in the hospital visiting her boyfriend and cameraman Jin who was still in bed with stitches after taking a knife to that chest. Unaware that he had woken up, Ainsley is going over footage of her father, Martin Whitly from their interview. She is interrupted by Jin, lying about what she was working on and comes to his side. She later brings up how she saw a couple of police officers and called her brother demanding to know what was happening. Not wanting CNN to steal her scoop. Ainsley confided this to Jin lighting up at the thought that it would be such a perfect piece to go along with her father's piece, about The Surgeon, who was now being outshined by his protégé. Ainsley was continuously clouded by her ambition at work and slowly began taking away emotional support from Jin, who is still trying to recover. Malcolm's team is debatably introduced to his mother as well as his house as he awkwardly pointed different things on the main floor of the house. His mother is slightly frantic and continuously- though very politely, asking everyone if they would like anything else to drink offering several types of alcohol or more coffee. They all politely decline. Gil goes over to Jessica- who insists she is. Jessica refuses to be scared, even when Gil offers police protection, she declines. Malcolm asked him to put his mother under police surveillance but secretly as he knows she will send them away if she finds out. Unbeknownst to both of them, she has a tiny gun she is keeping close by. Back at the station, Malcolm begins his profile on Paul, describing more about the type of serial killers he is as he clearly views is killings as work and everyone that he has killed so far as being lower class, either addicted to drugs or a prostitute or other such things. He also believes his work is so important to him it will be close by and insist they'll head back to the junkyard. Once there Malcolm begins breaking down his profile and ideas, only soon to come across a pipe sticking out of the ground, possibly uses as a ventilator. After digging some dirt aside he finds a locked door and after breaking it open, and against Gil's commands he goes inside. The secret lair, as it is a trailer that has been dug out and put underground. After hearing a noise Malcolm opens the door and finds an unconscious man tied up in a tiny room. The man opens his eyes muddles a couple of words before falling unconscious again. Back at the NYPD station, Malcolm has written down the man's, Ryan Davis's words to him, now believing that the killer had him believe that he was on the clock, possibly once he admits his sins he would be killed. They could no longer talk to him as Ryan was put into an induced coma because of his injuries. Gil come to the realization that he and a couple other victims were all staying at the same homeplace shelter under Father Leo's watch. Meanwhile, Jessica is still silently panicking as she has canceled all her appointments and has locked herself in her house. She is rather annoyed when Eve comes to visit her asking their lunch was canceled. She quickly picks up on the fact that Jessica has been drinking and is surprised to find her with a gun, especially after she explains about the phone call from her ex-husband's serial killer colleague. Dani and Malcolm go visit Father Leo at his church. He is unpacking supplies for the incoming homeless people. He recalls knowing the latest victim and when pressed why he didn't file a missing persons' report, he reminds them that people under his care go missing all the time and nothing has ever been done about it. They bring up a couple of other names and Father Leo again remembers them and is rather shocked and surprised to find out they are also dead. After the surprise wears off he is rather angry both that society and a little at God for the horrible things people do to each other. Too annoyed to continue to talk to police he makes them both exit, and other church helpers taking the boxes the two officers hadn't quite brought in the building yet. Once again the entire team is back at the station and JT drops off a package for Malcolm as well as mail for a couple of other people. They quickly realized the box is bleeding, and call down Dr. Edrisa Tanaka who opens the box and is very surprised when she carefully takes out a severed hand. Malcolm immediately recognizes the hand as Father Leo's, as it has the same mole and pink ring that Malcolm noticed on him earlier. They received a phone call and have everyone put into position in order to trace the call and Malcolm picks up the phone. He begins talking very slowly and in a controlled manner. Asking questions and even praising Paul who is on the other end. However, Paul quickly turns the tides when he brings up the dead girl Malcolm saw when he was a child. Taunting Malcolm, and Malcolm loses his composure and begins yelling at Paul. Paul is now the victor of their tussle and hangs up. Frustrated Malcolm demands some air and immediately leaves the room. Gil comes outside to comfort him and apologizes to Malcolm for never believing him about the girl in the box he saw when he was a child. Malcolm appreciated it, but also concerned how Paul was able to know they talked to Father Leo as they had only just seen him fairly recently. Gil decides to give Malcolm some time and tells him to come back inside when he's ready. Malcolm recognizes a man across the street as someone he saw earlier that day when visiting the church. He realizes that bearded man must be Paul and begins to follow him a couple blocks away, but never bothers to call for backup. He decides to follow him through a locked door and into an underground tunnel system. While chasing Paul through a revolving door he gets caught in the middle by Paul who squishes his body hard against multiple stainless steel rods. He demands to know why Malcolm is following him and Malcolm admits that he is a lot like his father and plays into the serial killer's fantasy of wanting a new partner. Though it is unconfirmed how much Malcolm is saying for Paul's sake versus how much is true. It is clear he has always feared identify with his father, but on what type of level is still unknown. Paul agrees to let him go under the condition that they meet later and Malcolm comes alone. Malcolm agrees and Paul runs away before shoving Malcolm one last time hard in between the two stainless steel revolving doors. Malcolm makes his way back to the station and is forced to answer to Gil who is furious at him for not calling for backup as well as getting injured. Malcolm insists it was worth it and Paul wants to meet him later tonight to which Gil reluctantly agrees but tells Malcolm to go home and rest first. Malcolm is clearly injured and wrapped up with dark bruises all over his torso and especially his right hand. Malcolm is at home and after taking a multitude of pills he already owns he gets a text from Paul telling him to meet in two hours. He is surprised when he is interrupted by Eve coming to his door, he buzzes her before quickly stashing his pills and putting on a shirt. She slightly blushes upon entering his apartment but quickly brings up why she is there. Informing Malcolm his mother was drunk during the day, but he insists that's not abnormal for her until she adds that Jessica had a gun with her. Immediately knowing what this is about and how his mother is still scared of being in her house. Malcolm thanks her for coming over but insists he has to rush out. They both leave together. Gil gives Malcolm one last pep talk about rules and how they are all going to be close by and that the SWAT team is only 90 seconds away. Malcolm insists he is fine and uses one phone to talk to Paul and talks to Gil with another. Paul calls him and begins giving Malcolm instructions, including to walk through a locked fence that he can easily fit through into a cemetery. Once inside, Malcolm sees what he believes is Paul standing a hundred feet away and the two continue talking. Paul tells Malcolm to go pick up a package he left him by the third grave door. Inside is a bracelet that belonged to the woman Malcolm saw when he was a child. Malcolm is confused and continues to stare at the man at the end of the walkway. He throws a rock and realizes that he has not moved, and realizes it is not Paul. he runs closer to find out it is Father Leo and that Paul isn't anywhere near them. He asks Paul if he can come over and Paul insists he better not. However Paul soon is able to determine that Malcolm had indeed come over and found out his little plan, and they both schooled each other for lying. Paul insists that the relationship will take time to build as Martin taught him that. He then hangs up the phone. Malcolm realizes all of this was a distraction so that Paul could go off after who he really wanted, Ryan Davis. Realizing he is going to the hospital that his sister is at, Malcolm immediately calls her and she demands to know what's happening before telling Malcolm that the police officers that had been on duty were now gone. Ignoring Malcolm's wishes, Ainsley enters the room and finds an unconscious- possibly dead- officer and presumably dead victim in his bed. Realizing that the man who is responsible is in the bathroom, Ainslie rushes out of the room but her shoes make so much noise that he heard her and quickly begins following her. Malcolm tells her to get herself to a locked room and get inside. She follows his orders and then he tells her to look for a weapon. She is in a break-room and can only think to pick up an empty coffee pot. He is continuously breaking on the door and Malcolm tells her to stay, while continuously giving her advice. Luckily the police show up and the sirens scare the man away. Relieved but still scared Ainsley goes to her boyfriend Jin’s room and sees him on her computer. He is horrified to find that she was recording his impromptu surgery that her father performed on him days earlier. He realizes her work always comes first and doesn't want to be in a relationship with someone that is so driven with work over emotion. He calls off their relationship, and she leaves without telling him of her ordeal. That night Ainslie is on tv reporting about the serial killer at the NYC Hospital as her mother and brother watch from the house. Malcolm turns off the tv and tries to talk to his mom about her fears being brought back up with the phone call in Martin's office. Malcolm reluctantly informs her that there are police officers outside that had been assigned to watch her, and Jessica is both relieved and annoyed. She admits she can't leave this house after Malcolm suggestion going to a hotel. She refuses to be scared away from the house her great-grandfather built as it has always been in her family and she will not be the first to leave. Minutes later, Malcolm gets a phone call from Gil who reluctantly informs them that the FBI has taken over their case and their first order was to immediately kick Malcolm off the case. Quotes Malcolm Bright: Eve Blanchard came to see me. Jessica Whitly: Isn't she a lovely young woman? Malcolm Bright: She said that you were armed. Jessica Whitly: That wretched little tattletale. Notes Cast Starring Guest Starring * Matt Servitto as Father Leo * Michael Lee Brown as Ryan Davis * Meagan Good as Colette Swanson Promotional Videos Category:Episode Category:Season One